Hearing devices such as hearing aids (also referred to as hearing prostheses or hearing instruments) for hard of hearing people or hearing enhancement devices for augmenting the hearing capability of normal hearing persons, as well as hearing protection devices designed to prevent noise-induced hearing loss, usually comprise an input transducer, such as a microphone, for picking up sound from the surroundings, a signal processing unit for processing the signal from the input transducer, and an output transducer for converting the processed signal into a signal perceivable by the user of the hearing device. Thereby, the hearing device may either be worn at the ear (e.g. a behind-the-ear hearing device) or within the ear canal (e.g. an in-the-ear or in-canal hearing device), or alternatively be anchored in the scull (e.g. a bone-anchored hearing aid, BAHA) or implanted in the middle or inner ear (e.g. a direct acoustic cochlear stimulation, DACS, or cochlear implant). Such hearing devices need to be tailored to the specific needs and preferences of a user of the hearing device, for instance the signal processing parameters of the signal processing unit need to adjusted to the individual hearing requirements of the user, e.g. dependent on the user's specific hearing capability, such as hearing loss at different audio frequencies. Typically, a plurality of interdependent signal processing parameters needs to be adjusted in order to optimise the hearing performance achievable by the user with the help of the hearing device. This parameter adjustment process, which is commonly referred to as “fitting” process conducted by a hearing device specialist commonly referred to as “fitter”, is a very complex and time-consuming procedure, which requires a lot of experience in order to achieve a satisfactory result. Fitting is often a very tedious process based on trial and error, especially when a large number of interrelated settings need to adjusted. Typically, the sequence in which the individual settings are adjusted is rather ad hoc and the optimisation process is long and weary requiring multiple iterations, where each setting is re-adjusted and fine-tuned several times over, in order to reach a “globally” optimal result.